Admins VS Griefers
by Colonel-IrritumStudios
Summary: A group of super hackers, known as TGA(The Griefers Assoication), decides to take on the Admins in Minecraft. But as they fight each other, mysterious things happened in the world of Minecraft. Please be patient! Also comment and like! P.S. Rated T for ...I can't say why.
1. Prologue

**Well, I've done it. This is my second fanfic. Admin VS Griefers is basically about a group of super hackers challenging the Admins, a group which controls Minecraft. They were fighting each other when some mysterious events begin to happen...What the... ' Quit wasting time! Just get on with the story!' Well readers, just like and ...' Shut up!'...comment. Your comment and likes are...'That's it! I am shutting you down!' What? NO! Don't touch that but...****_ Colonel-IrritumStudios .exe _****_has crashed, sorry for the inconvenience._**

**MISSION LOG SGT. JOHN PETERSON**

It was a pretty rainy day in Minecraft, so all of the Minecrafters decided to stay home today. Well, all except some...

My name is John and I am now sitting in the command base of TGA(The Griefers Association), which is located underground, watching the water pool around me. Furnitures were floating everywhere, bobbing up and down. Several TGA members were also here, including The Leader. I gave her a withering glare.

'I told you we should have used cobblestone instead of dirt for the ceiling.'

She shot me a deadly look. If looks could kill.

The Leader is technically the leader, that it. Nobody knew her real name, and she was the boss of all of us. She is extremely talented in hacking and all kinds of combat skills. The whole team relied on her to defeat The Admins.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a guy with a drenched lab coat and carrying a stoppered flask. He is our lab technician, Ross. He had invented different potions and weapons.

' Sorry I am late. I had to protect this newest potion...' He panted. And then a hand snatched the bottle from him. The hand belonged to the Vice Leader of course. He gulped down the potion and was immediately frozen. Well, in my opinion, the Vice Leader is a bit, um...unpredictable I'd say. Ross is babbling nonsense to himself, a thing he does when he is really nervous. I heard that the freezing potion is guaranteed to last for 24 hours. Well, at least I won't hear from him for a while.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Well, I am back! Homework pressure is huge and I have to struggle to get this published. Just one last word: _LIKE ＡND COMMENT PLS!_**

When everyone had arrived and the chaos had dies down, The Leader introduced her newest plan- ' The Robbery'. This sounds boring as we have everything we need, so what were we going to steal? But as I heard The Leader saying something about The Index and the command blocks, I immediately got excited. The Index is the control room of the whole Minecraft World and inside it contained the command blocks. If we can steal them, we can basically control the whole world! Well, actually our aim is just to join the Admins, but the Admins won't let us, so we decided to resist them and be Admins ourselves! We started packing all kinds of weapons, SMGs, pistols, diamond swords and different kind of armor, mostly diamond with energy shield generators built inside them. We even had a modded bow which could fire lazers, but they easily overheat and may explode in your hand if you don't let it cool down. We also packed different supplies such as potions made by Ross, food and medical supplies. I was still thinking should I pack the extra ammo in my bag and I realized that the Vice Leader is still frozen in the corner. I asked The Leader what should we do with the Vice Leader. She said,

' Well, maybe you should just stuff him in the freezer.' She said as she tapped a code on a keypad. I stuffed the Vice Leader unceremoniously into the fridge, and I followed The Leader into the room she just opened.

We were then inside the Briefing Room. I sat on a sofa as we were divided into two teams. One team will enter The Index via helo insertion while the other team will enter by both land and sea. Iwas just about to ask how can we get through land and sea, but The Leader pulled opened the Hanger door and I saw how. Inside the Hanger stood about 50 or so modded minecrats. They are equipped with thrusters and missle launchers and lazer weapons. Each cart can take about 2 person. And most importantly, it does not need to walk on rails. The Leader explained,

'This is our newest vehicle: The Minecart MC-30. It is adaptable in both land and water, and it is equipped with missle/fire charge launchers or lazer miniguns. It is also equipped with thrusters and can run on smooth land for about 200 km/h max. You can also communicate with all the team via the comm link. We are going to use these as the ground team's transport.' Before she could finish her speech, we had all already jumped into the minecart and revved up the engines. She signed and began to walk towards her vehicle. I was her gunner.

After we left the Hanger, five Golden Eagle helicopters(TGA patented) thumped across the sky. I heard them fly in front of us as The Leader opened a comm channel and said something like' try not to bump into the trees.' Just as a minecart crashed into a tree. SHe shook her head and kept on driving.


	3. Chapter 2: The Admins

**Hey guys! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! And yes, I will add a ambush scene later. Also updateing should be quite fast from now as I can spend more time at the computer now. Anyway, still REVIEW AND LIKE! Thank you. **

PATROL LOG CPT. ALEXANDER HILLS(Admins)

TIME:12:00 MST( Minecraft Standard Time)

LOCATION: THE INDEX GUARD TOWER 5

Today is not a good day. As it is raining, the visability of the outside world had lowered to 50m. The motion sensor had also picked up something, but it turned out to be some zombies. Got me drenched for nothing. Now, I 'm sitting beside the heater nibbling on a pork chop sandwich. the thermal sensors were also less effective as the rain cooled everything down. I've finished my sandwich and was deciding on getting a new cup lof coffe or not when the beeping started.. The motion sensor and the thermal sensor showed signs of approaching target, but there is nothing on the radar. Nevertheless, I still hit the scopesof my rifle and turned on thermal. 5 helicopter-like red-and-orange blobsimmeduiatelyappeared in the scopes. They were being identified as TGA choppers! I lunged for the alarmbutton and pressedbefore the glass observation deck exploded into millions of fragments. I was thrown back to the far end of the wall. I really don't want to die like this! In this world, if you die, you can respawn but it takes a lot of time. Also, you lose all your stuff and you grow weaker. A few Admins had to retire because they were too weak to take up active duty. It was believed that they had respawned more than a thousand times. There are potions to treat this weakening effect, but the potions are very rare and only some high-ranking members or those with a lot of money could have it. So I scrambled to the radar pedestrial. The chaingun mounted on those helicopters chewed through a lot of stuff in the guard tower. Luckily, the radar pedestrial is made of solid iron. and it is guaranteened to last for a while. My ears were still ringing as rounds peppered the radar pedestrial. After what seemed to be an eternity,, the helicopters left, satisfied. I shook my head to chear of the trickle of blood forming inside my tac-goggles. I rushed to the only intact deck. In the soft pattering of the rain, I heard a dim noise. That of minecarts. I again shouldered my rifle, peering into the scopes. Heat signatures popped up in the forest. There is only one word for this: Invasion.


	4. Chapter 3: The Assault

**Hi guys! I am back and I'm posting two chapters in a row this time. So stay tuned and enjoy!**

MISSION LOG SGT. PETERSON

Time: 4:00 MST Location: Outside The Index

'Sniper at 2 'o clock!' The Leader yelled. I immediately swerved to the right to evade a bullet. About 5 carts have been disabled and the helicopters were currently battling some anti-aircraft guns. Things were not looking good for us. I fired some lazers at the guard tower. No luck. The lazer miniguns are notoriously inferior to The Admins' sniper rifle. Thankfully we were already out of range of the sniper as the shots are now aimed more badly. Despite that, our minecarts were badly dented and some were even leaking fuel when we reached The Index. Unfortunately it is pretty well guarded. I mashed the trigger of the minigun and took down the energy shields of a few, but as I am firing The Leader did a double somersault into the air and took out the two scoped pistols she always brought with her. She started firing at the group of Admins.

'Show off.' I mumbled just as the missle detector emitted a wail. The minecart was being locked and fired at! I quickly rolled down the gunner seat to the ground. The sharp gravel on the ground cut my skin, which hurts a lot. My watch, which gives me information about enemy troops deployment and also serves as an intercom between me and my team members, was cracked but I could also read about wher The Admins are located. Their formation were the standard attack pattern of The Admins, but it exposed a weakness in the right hand side which we immediately took advantage of. We got through the loophole in the formation and flanked them. Then we charged into the complex. We had just steeped inside the complex when one of the noobs in the team was blown to pieces by a mine. It is time to send in the MPD(Mine-Proof Droid). The MPD is actually just an armored remote-controlled toy tank with a mini rocket launcher mounted on top of it. I put down the MPD and nudged the joystick forward. I then turned on the the thermal detector and the mines showed up as red blips on the screen. I nudged the joystick forward and guided the MPD through the mines. The mines exploded nut the MPD emerged unscathed. I marked the route for the invasion which will happen later. The Leader lead half the team into the complex while half the team stayed with me. The helicopters had been decimated by the anti-air guns and could not help us now. There was still rapid fighting outside the complex. Meanwhile, the droid had made good progress and was then crashing its way to the control room. Suddenly, a group of Admins ran through the sliding door and opened fire on the MPD, I saw that they carried only assault rifles . They shouldn't pose a risk until I saw one of them throwing a glowing device , it is an electromagnetic grenade! THen all the controls went haywire and the MPD belched smoke, then the screen turned to blackness.

'Great, we lost the droid.' I sighed as I pocketed the joystick.


	5. Chapter 4: The Ambush

**Sorry for the short chapter. It will only happen once(or maybe more?). So I'M NOT SLACKING OFF WITH THIS STORY(Although I can use some reviews and likes, pls!)**

**P.S. If you are the observant type, you will have found that my name has changed from Colonel123890 to Colonel-IrritumStudios. Yeah, I'm still me and I have not been abducted by evil aliens or whatnot.**

PATROL LOG CPT. ALEXANDER HILLS (Admins)

TIME: 16:05 MST

LOCATION: En route to THE INDEX COMPLEX

I sat on the seats of the AAV(Armored Aerial Vehicle) and listened to the command channel of the comm. From what I can summarize, a team of TGA was blocking the main entrance and Section Alpha, Beta and Gamma had been breached. The TGA had planned well. They had chosen the time between midnight and dusk, the twilight time, to strike. That's when we change shifts and our defenses were the weakest at that time. They think they are so clever, but we had found a weak spot in their plan. They would have to take the elevator to the control room of The Index in open air, where the command blocks were kept. We will cut the elevator power when they were ascending. Then our helicopters will shoot at the elevator, hopefully it will kill all the TGA troops in the elevator. I've contacted my team inside the complex to cut the power as soon I give the command. The AAV had arrived at the elevator shaft , which is also located outdoors in the open air, and is now circling the space. The earphone in my ears crackled.

'TGA troops spotted by Ambush Unit Foxtrot at elevator.'

'Hold position and cut wire as soon as it reaches the middle of the elevator shaft.' I replied. Then I instructed the pilot to get a lock on the elevator with the thermal sensors. After that, I waited until I heard Unit Foxtrot in the earpiece.

'It is done.'

I instructed the pilot to fire. The TGA troops were trapped inside and were fresh for the kill.


	6. Chapter 5: Free-Fall

MISSION LOG SGT. PETERSON

Time: 3:00p. LOCATION: Inside the Elevator en route to the Control Room

I've left some troops to defend the main entrance in case the Admins outside decided to strike again. After that I caught up with The Leader's team and we went in to the lift that will take us to the Control Room. We did this mission quite well with a low amount of casualties and even a lower amount of casualties. And to think of what we could do with command blocks! We could literally spawn blocks, smite people and give ourselves potion effects! We could be…

Suddenly, the lift jerked to a stop. We were all wondering what happened when a huge blast rocked the lift. The lift practically disintegrated. Everybody, except The Leader who jumped to the big hole on the side of the elevator shaft, fell. Random pieces of debris, still on fire, fell around us. A diamond pickaxe fell out of my rucksack. I suddenly had an idea and grabbed the pickaxe, I then nailed it onto the elevator shaft. Sparks flew out as the sharp diamond edge scraped the bluish metal wall and my hand felt as if it had been torn to two. I skidded for about 2 meters downward until I stopped. I heard the sound of Admins AAVs and gunfire above me as I spotted a maintenance ladder next to where I am. I have to help The Leader! I grabbed the ladder and climbed it to the big hole where The Leader stood. That's when I realized that I wasn't armed. My shotgun had been lost in the free-falling and also my SMGs on my gun belt is gone. Luckily, my diamond sword is still sheathed. I could also see The Leader is only equipped with one of her scoped pistols. There was only one clip(5 bullets) left. The Leader simply took aim and fired a barrage of bullets to the AAV.


	7. Chapter 6: Dogfight

**This is going to be a longer chapter guys! So enjoy!**

**P.S. Relax, Alexander is not going to die yet.**

PATROL LOG CPT. ALEXANDER HILLS

TIME:15:25 MST LOCATION: Outside THE INDEX ELEVATOR SHAFT

I heard a muffled thump as I instructed the gunner to fire, then there was a faint whiff of petroleum. I was still wondering what was happening as the AAV started spiraling downward. Not good. I jumped out of the wrecked AAV just as it crashed into the Control Room. I activated the emergency anti-grav pods on my boots. Suddenly, I glimpsed the leader of the TGA standing on the hole I made on the elevator with a missile. There is another guy beside him but he seemed unarmed. I pulled out my pistol from my belt but the gun seemed unbalanced. It was then I realized that the clip of the pistol was gone. Fortunately, there was still one round in the chamber and I've also got my energy sword. I aimed my gun. The TGA Leader seemed to see me too and he also raised his pistol. There is no time to lose. I fired.

MISSION LOG SGT. PETERSON

Time:3:27 pm MST

Location: Elevator Shaft of The Index

I saw one of those Admins helicopters crash into the Control Room with a supersonic boom. By the look of it, the command blocks should have all been destroyed by now. This operation is a complete failure. Suddenly, a Admin glided down in front of us and opened fire with his pistol. The two bullets collided with each other and they pinged away. The leader then snatched my sword from my sheath and successfully blocked a blow from that Admin's energy sword. He then jumped off the platform and started up his jetpack. That Admin and The Leader parried in the air with the swords. Although I 'm tempted to help, I am unarmed and there were still Admins' AAVs flying around, so I tied a strong cable to the diamond pickaxe and hammered the make-shift grappling hook to the outside edge of the elevator shaft. I then abseiled down to the ground and rejoined the team I posted at the entrance. There had been little casualties as The Admins did not launch any more attacks . I detached the chain gun from the tripod and then followed the signs to The Hangar Room. There were a few AAVs in the Hangar Room. I boarded one of the AAVS and started up the engines. It is time to finish the mission.

**Colonel: Wow! The chance of two bullets hitting together is approximately 0.8909...%! This is awesome!**

**Alexander: Could you please shut up and let me fight with The Leader?**

**The Leader: Yeah!**

**Colonel: I must take a photo of you two shooting!**

**The Leader: Well I'm gonna shoot you if you don't leave.**

**Alexander: And me too.**

**Colonel: AHHHH!(Run away)**


	8. Chapter 7: Extraction

**A/N: Hey there! Colonel reporting for duty! Sorry for the long absence as I just had a giant writer's block standing impassively in front of me. So I had to struggle to get this out. Then again, my apologies.**

I pushed the throttle forward and the AAV flew out of the exit and out to the open air. I flew to where The Admin and The Leader were fighting. They were still fighting when we got there. I took care with the two sword-fighting individuals as I swooped in to fetch The Leader. I opened the AAV's door and waited. The Leader has just executed a 90- degree flip in the air and had adjusted her thruster pack into full burn. The Leader crashed in the AAV and I quickly sealed the door. Then I accelerated and the AAV flew off towards the horizons. Suddenly, I heard a thump on the roof of the AAV, I was interpreting what could it be when a silver energy sword ,angry and sizzling , flashed in front of me, causing me to turn the AAV into a banking turn. The blade had cut through two layers of SuperTitanium hardened battle plates on the AAV like tissue paper. But then The Leader seized an assault rifle fastened on the side of the AAV. He started firing, the rounds tore holes in the armor plating and flew out, nearly hitting the Admin on the top. But the sword kept slashing into the cockpit from the roof, narrowly missing me. I have just dodged another swipe of the Admin when an alarm sounded, I glanced at the display. Not good. The display showed significant structural damage of the AAV. Time to act, I thought as I abruptly moved the throttle to the left.

PATROL LOG CPT. ALEXANDER HILLS

TIME: 15:50MST LOCATION: THE INDEX CONTROLLED AIRSPACE

I had just had time to dodge the two bullets before I felt the AAV tilting. I immediately activated the electromagnets in my boots so I didn't fall out. Then the TGA leader flew out with a thruster pack. I didn't even have time to react before he started firing the assault rifle. I whirred my sword around and around and deflected all the rounds, then I charged. The TGA leader, unfortunately swung out an enchanted bow. I swiped with my sword and he ducked, barely missing the sword.

'So you are going to sword-fight with a bow?' I taunted. The TGA leader replied calmly,' Yeah, except. This. Is. A. Modded. Bow.' As he released the bowstring, a shaft of laser flew towards me. My energy shield had nearly been drained when the laser impacted on me. The electromagnets had also been disabled almost immediately and I was flung away by the AAV, firing up my failing anti-grav boots as I the boots were damaged, I still succeeded in decelerating and land with an Iron Man style landing.[Achievement! Doing stupid unnecessary acrobatic tricks!] In the distance, I could see the AAV spiraling down, trailing smoke. I decided to run to the wreckage and see if there were any survivors left. I'll definitely get a promotion this time!

**Alexander: What do you mean by 'Doing stupid unnecessary acrobatic tricks'?**

**Colonel: Well... I just believe Iron Man style landing are a bit... extreme.**

**Alexander: You dare defy Iron Man! You will pay for this.**

**Colonel: Hey. I am the writer! You can't kill me.**

_**2 mins later...**_

**[Server]:Colonel was killed by Admin Alexander by an energy sword. Respawn? **


	9. Chapter 8:Meet Ender Lord and Slenderman

**A/N: Hey there! Colonel reporting for duty here! This chapter is going to be extra long for two reasons. First, it is to celebrate my third fanfic(and the first series)-Fallen Skies. If you haven't checked it then go to this link s/9882043/1/Fallen-Skies. The second is for a VERY early Christmas celebration treat. So read and enjoy this story and review and follow and like and blah blah blah...**

MISSION LOG SGT PETERSON

Time: ERROR

Location: ERROR

'We are losing control!' I yelled, trying to shout over the constant beeping of different alarms. The structural integrity of the AAV is buckling and sections of armor were falling off. Somebody Is screaming and I did my best to ignore that too.I then pulled the throttle as hard as I could towards me, a last attempt to slow down the out of controlled aircraft . Oh, Notch! We are going in too fast! The Gs then took me out nearly immediately and the last thing I saaw is the thick acrid smoke coming out of the engines...

'Cough, cough cough."

"I struggled to pull myself up from the blood-splattered control panel which is emitting sparks. Swarms of black spots appeared in y vision as I surveyed the interior of the AAV. Ammo boxes were scattered around the floor and blood is seen all around the passenger compartment. But so far no blood. I grabbed the med pack on the floor and wrapped my bleeding arm hastily with bandages. Then I staggered out of the wrecked AAV and nearly stumbled on the scattered rounds on the floor. A metallic taste still lingered in my mouth. I spied an assault rifle lying on the ground and I picked it up, slapping a clip I savaged on the floor. It was really a miracle that the whole team survived the fall, although they were all immobilized due to various injuries. A rustling sound got my attention. I swung my head to the sound source- and to my dismay, it is the Admin which sword-fought with the Leader back in the Index. He strode almost casually towards me. I readied my assault rifle on the threat and fired, but the Admin just simply flicked his sword and deflect the armor-piercing rounds.

Click.

Damn, my assault rifle just ran out of ammo, and I still have to fight a sword-wielding maniac. I started to back off but he was faster, slamming the sword to me. I tried to use the assault rifle to block off the blade., but it just cut the assault rifle two Admin raised his shining sword, ready for the final blow...

PATROL LOG CPT. ALEXANDER HILLS

TIME: ERROR LOCATION: ERROR

I'm just about to kill that stupid TGA when I was slammed far away. When I had reoriented myself, I found that there was another being beside that TGA. That guy must be the Leader but he looks a bit weird. That TGA also picked up an abandoned shotgun but he seemed to be as startled as me. Suddenly, my tac-googles burst into static as the mysterious guy walked towards me. Is this some kind of TGA trap? Then I dimly saw a white featureless face appearing in front of me. I recalled the days at the Academy when they taught about different mobs- including mod mobs. It is not the TGA Leader, it is Slenderman! They are highly dangerous and will stop at nothing to capture their victims. Well, I'm not going to be that victim. I slammed my energy sword at the well-made suit of the Slenderman but it teleported away. Damn. I heard the crunch of dirt behind me and I spun around, swiping my sword. I had successfully wounded Slendie and it teleported away again. Huh, that wasn't so hard. Suddenly, the Slenderman grabbed me from the ground and dragged me, threatening to pull me into the dark abyss under me. Not a chance. I stabbed the ground hard and the Slenderman let out an anguish wail.

'WAAAAAAAUUGH!' Then it twitched violently with death spasm. I dragged the Slenderman out of the deep void and used the momentum to fling Slendie into the air, then I held up my sword and it impaled itself on my sword. Pausing to catch my breath, I shook my sword and the Slenderman crashed down on the thick forest foliage and lay still. Although I've already learnt a lot about Slendermans, it was still too terrifying to see the white featureless face and the many hands which reachers out and threatens to grab me. I wiped away some sweat from my brows. It is good to be alive. I thought as I heard the sound of helicopters. Looks like it is not wise to engage the TGA now as they had got reinforcements. So I retreated back into the forest and walked back to base.

MISSION LOG SGT PETERSON

TIme: ERROR

Location: ERROR

When I saw that white- faced guy, I thought that it was some Admin's bio- weapon. I immediately picked up a fully loaded shotgun and sighed in relieve when it went over to the Admins. I was watching them fight when I heard a small poof in the back, as if the air current had been disturbed. I turned around just to see a menace-looking giant Enderman carry a staff and wearing a black cape. Purple particles were swirling around it as it raised it staff. I whipped out my shotgun and fired, watching my shell melt in the dark fireball it casted. The fireball scorched the land and turned it into End Sand. Faced with such a strong opponent, I can do nothing except fire continuously. The giant Enderman disappeared in a swirl of Ender particles. I spun around in circles, trying to locate the big Enderman when I felt his presence behind me.I wheeled around and leveled my shotgun but the Enderman pinned me to a tree. My shotgun left my grasp and clattered on the forest floor. The enraged Enderman grasped my neck with it's enormous fist and tried to choke me. I pried at the Enderman's grasp but it only angered the being who smashed me to the ground, it's huge form towering over me. A trickle of blood seeped out of the gash on my temples as the world around me turned more and more blurry. I'm gonna die from a freaking Enderman and I can't believe it! But then I spotted my shotgun, glinting in the sunlight a meter away, that's my only chance to escape the iron grip of the Enderman. I stretched my hand, trying to grab the shotgun. My finger brushed against the barrel and I snagged it, and fired at the giant Enderman, which released me and flew backwards, screeching loudly. The Enderman stopped when it's back touched the sharp edge of a diamond sword. The Enderman twitched slightly and just teleported away. I'm sure I haven't seen the last of this... Ender Lord, according to the Leader decided to call in evac and about 1 minutes later helicopters arrived, blocking out the sun. I helped the other members on the helicopter and settled in myself. Then I fell asleep immediately when my head hit the headrest on the helicopter. It was a long day indeed.

**A/N So looks like a third force had entered Minecraftia! Who could it be and what is his purpose? Well, I 'm also accepting one fill in the form below and PM me.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon preferred:**

**Backstory:( But if it is not suitable I may contact you for amendments)**

**And this is Colonel, signing out!**


End file.
